1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flanges connected to pipes, and more particularly, to pipe and flange assemblies whereby the pipe and flange are welded together.
2. Description of the Prior art
Pipe and flange assemblies are known in the art. Exemplary of various types of pipe and flange assemblies, and techniques for constructing such assemblies, are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,605 discloses a technique for securing a tube to a flange including the steps of inserting the end of the tube into an aperture provided on the flange from the first side of the flange such that a portion of the tube extends at least to, and preferably beyond, the second side of the flange opposite the first side. The tube is then welded to the flange about the circumference of the tube from the second side of the flange and that portion which extends beyond the second side of the flange is removed by grinding to produce the finished product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,049 discloses a welded pipe flange wherein a slip-on flange is made by forming a conventional flange having an opening therein through which the piping extends. A recess is formed in the face of the flange surrounding the opening. The recess is then filled with material fusible with the flange material so that the filler material extends beyond the face of the flange. The filler material is then machined to produce a joint surface that is raised with respect to the original flange surface. After the filler material is applied the filler material and the end of the pipe are machined in one operation to form a raised joint surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,094 discloses a flexible pipe coupling having means to accommodate radial deflections or vibrations comprising a pair of axially spaced-apart and aligned end fittings for attachment to respective sections, a flexible tube fixed to the fittings radially inwardly of the periphery of the flanges to define a fluid-carrying conduit between the fittings, a first plurality of flexible, rope-like tension accepting elements over the exterior of the tube, a second plurality of flexible rope-like tension accepting elements over the outermost portions of the first elements and progressively lenthenable and shortenable fastening devices connecting the ends of the elements to the adjacent flanges of the fitting for individually regulating the tension in the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,467 discloses a welded tubing end construction including a tube aligned with a first open member, a flat ring having an outer diameter substantially greater than that of the tube end, positioned against the end of the tube in butt engagement therewith and provided with a medial opening for registry with the tube end opening, the inner adjacent portion of the tube and ring being welded together, a weld at adjacent external portions of the tube and ring uniting the same to define a substantially integral, continuous wall of L-shaped construction, and a strengthening band positioned on the tube in engagement with the end portion thereof and in abutment with the ring within the L-shaped wall, the end of the band being partly recessed to receive the weld at the juncture of the external portions of the tube and ring within the recess, the band being externally welded to the face of the ring, and a disc having a medial opening therethrough slightly greater than the outer diameter of the reenforcing band so that the disc may be slidably disposed on said band and against the ring in butt engagement, to enable the tube end construction to be secured to said open member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,821 discloses a fitting including a bolting flange for welding to a bevelled pipe end, the latter and the flange or fitting having cooperating surfaces which facilitate proper positioning of the flange on the pipe end, while causing radial compression of the latter, during the welding operation, in amounts sufficient to accommodate lengthwise expansion of the pipe end, due to heating thereof during the welding operation, thereby avoiding breaking of the weld in whole or in part.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,918 discloses a straight-surfaced metallic member adapted to be maintained in a vertical position, a relative thick metallic collar encircling the member and closely fitting substantially at right angles thereto, the facing surfaces of the member and collar comprising copper, the collar having a slightly tapered passageway therethrough, the passageway having uncurved side walls and a diameter approximately that of the outside diameter of the metallic member but with a diameter of opening on the upper side appreciably in excess of the diameter of opening on the opposite side thereby forming a recess between the collar and the metallic member, and a mass of solder filling the recess and rigidly uniting the collar to the metallic member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,I98 discloses a pipe joint including two annular members having flanged ends adjacent and substantially parallel to each other, a ring disposed between the ends and having two substantially parallel opposite faces, with each face contacting with the flanged end of one of the members, the ring being relatively thick and having a large number of annular serrations on the faces where the faces contact with the ends, the serrations being fine compared to the thickness of the ring and closely spaced and formed of softer metal than the metal of the members, and a device for drawing the flange ends toward each other, whereby the serrations will be spread out to form a large number of tight joints between the ring and the adjacent ends of the members without deforming the body of the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,289 discloses a flanged coupling for a conduit including a tube with a rim formed by turning the end of the tube over, a ring abutting against the rim, a flange, a welded seam between the face of the tube end and the flange, and a rim on the flange fitting over the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,003 discloses a metal to metal joint including a pair of pipe sections, a flange carried by each pipe section, each flange comprising an annular ring having a portion arranged to abut the end of the pipe and being provided with bead portions spaced from the side of the pie for forming annular recesses, devices disposed in the recesses for welding flanges to the pipes, the opposite faces of the flanges being provided with tapered surfaces, a connecting ring provided with arcuate shaped surfaces arranged to be engaged by the tapered surfaces of the flanges, and bolts carried by the flanges for drawing the flanges toward one another whereby the ring is pressed tightly against the arcuate surfaces, thus forming a tight joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,552 discloses a pipe connection embodying a threaded pipe, a threaded flange screwed upon the pipe, a portion of the threads of the flange being cut away, and the cut away filled with metal homogeneous with the metal of the pipe and flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,959 discloses a pipe joint including a pair of pipes, a ring secured to the end of each pipe, each ring having a cylindrical bore engaging the pipe at its end portion, with such bore channeled at one side of the ring for a considerable distance, an annular mass of hard brazing material of substantially triangular form in section brazed in such channeled portion between each pipe and its ring to intimately unite the ring and pipe, one of the rings being located a short distance to the rear of the pipe end, and the other ring extending a short distance beyond its attached pipe end to permit entrance of the other pipe end, a packing member comprising a sleeve adapted to fit into each pipe bore and provide at the middle portion with an external annular flange of compressible material that projects between the abutting pipe ends inside of one of the rings, and fastening means engaging the rings to clamp the pipe extremities against the flange surrounding the sleeve.